De Marfil y Plata
by Sherlockwsh
Summary: Se conocieron hace mucho pero no se atreven a decirselo. En su lugar pretenden que es la primera vez que se ven. Lestrade ha tenido una vida dificil y sherlock es el pequeño hijo de mami acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que quiere. Lo que ninguno sabe es que lo que en realidad quieren es al otro.
1. Epilogo

**Este fic esta inspirado en base a la escases de Sherstrade en español.**

**Es el primer fic que hago y el deseo surgio por el Ship con mi partner.**

* * *

Era una buena tarde para el inspector. Los cabecillas de una organización reconocida, después de meses tras su pista, habían sido capturados bajo su supervisión. Esa misma tarde había descubierto al asesino de una víctima emparentada con un opulento burócrata, logrando así apaciguar a la prensa de sus afilados comentarios, acusaciones y afirmaciones de que su mando era completamente inepto.

Inepto...

Había algo en esa palabra que simplemente no podía tolerar. Él era un hombre osado, jamás se daba por vencido, por mucho que su exterior aparentara lo contrario, Gregory Lestrade era un guerrero en toda la extensión de la palabra. Su esfuerzo le había costado llegar a donde estaba.

Todavía podía recordar esos días en su juventud…  
Sin padres que se ocuparan de sus necesidades, se había visto obligado a valerse por sí mismo para sustentar sus estudios. Hasta entonces sólo había tenido problemas con la autoridad, a la que no respetaba ni un poco. Solía meterse en peleas sin sentido, causar estragos a quienes no fuesen de su agrado, bebiendo, fumando y saltándose las clases más aburridas; hasta ese día en que la vida de sus padres les fue arrebatada, juro enmendar los errores de su pasado para honrar su memoria.

Tomó un empleo de medio tiempo para sustentar los estudios a los que se volvió devoto, graduándose con altos honores para convertirse en miembro del cuerpo policíaco de Scotland Yard. No es que los libros fueran lo suyo, pero su persistencia y tenacidad para esforzarse por comprender lo que para los demás podría ser incluso fácil, fue una ventaja. Su instinto de sobrevivencia había actuado en su favor sin permitirle flaquear o desistir, sin importar que tan dura fuese la prueba.

Algo curioso había sucedido aquel primer día en la universidad. Se encontraban dispuestas al aire libre, una hilera de sillas en el inmaculado jardín del plantel, de donde crecían poderosos árboles con sus copas abundantes de hojas verdes, que nobles, cubrían a la multitud de los espectadores, familiares y futuros compañeros de clase, con su sombra. La brisa de la mañana traía consigo el aroma a vegetación recién podada, mientras los rayos de sol se colaban a los costados de la lona dispuesta sobre el estrado de manera que se coronaba con un podio de roble. Detrás, el decano anunciaba al portavoz del discurso de bienvenida con el que cerrarían el evento. Habría escuchado el nombre de no haber sido por una anciana que pregunto por la hora. Los aplausos se apagaron cuando volvió la mirada al frente. Sintió irse el alma al suelo.

¿Era esa la visión de un querubín bajando de los cielos divinos, abriéndose paso entre la inmerecida multitud de mortales que le observaban de manera obscena e incrédula? Sus alas invisibles parecían desplegarse con gracia, dejando a su paso una estela de plumas levitando al desprenderse de su inmaculada blancura. Su menuda figura, pálida como el marfil lustroso de las estatuas dispuestas por todo el edificio, relucía con la resolana que se reflejaba en su piel. Sus rizos rebeldes, negros como la noche, desprendian brillos metálicos en contraste con su tez lechosa. Los orbes de añil, fríos como el hielo, desentonaban con su rostro infantil, de labios carnosos, tersos como suave terciopelo sonrosado. Esos ojos que en cada veta brillaban con distintos juegos de turquesa, celeste y algún toque de ámbar congelado, parecían opacados por un alma vieja, ancestral, contenida en su interior. No debía tener más de 10 años.

Con gracia hablo por varios minutos, en un vocabulario elevado para su edad, su narrativa era inusitadamente veloz, segura de sí misma. Nada que hubiera visto en ningún muchacho de su propia edad o incluso carente en muchos de los adultos maduros con quienes había tratado. Su voz aniñada era elocuente, carente de duda y a su vez, inesperadamente profunda.

Por mucho que aquella figura infantil le cautivo con aberrante locura, jamás olvidaría a ese pequeño y las sensaciones perversas que había despertado en su interior con esa fachada de inocencia.

Tras años de arduo trabajo, exitosos arrestos y una conducta impecable, el inspector de esa época, quien le había tomado el cariño de un padre, lo recomendó a sus superiores como sucesor al puesto, ya que su retiro estaba próximo a efectuarse. Así es como con algo de esfuerzo, el sudor de su frente y algunos tropiezos, había logrado llegar a la cumbre de su carrera.

Las cosas no siempre habían sido miel sobre hojuelas desde su toma de posesión. Había sufrido algunos altibajos, hombres que desafiaban su autoridad, desprestigio por parte de la prensa al no poder resolver un caso extremadamente difícil de algún asesino en serie, desapariciones o robos a gran escala, que ni los mejores especialistas privados habrían podido resolver y desde luego, el repudio que cierta porción de la población le tomaba en base a lo que la prensa publicara en los medios de comunicación.

Su matrimonio con una chica de corto entendimiento, con cabellos de hilos de oro como seda líquida, que caían sobre sus curvas caderas en una pulcra cortina de destellos metálicos escondiendo su estrecha cintura, sus voluptuosos y siempre firmes pechos cubiertos sólo por el más descarado de los escotes, sus ojos verdes radiantes, con brillos inocentes, su afilada nariz y finos labios, conformaban la representación de la misma feminidad. Era envidiado y odiado por ello.

No es que a Greg le gustara alardear sobre ello, pero su éxito con las mujeres era de envidiarse. Su presencia varonil, con ese aire rudo de insolencia, le confería la atención de las chicas. Había disfrutado de las pieles, gran variedad de colores, olores, sabores, aromas y placeres. Sin embargo, nada extravagante, más allá de un acuerdo de tres personas en una misma habitación. Sin duda, su vida sexual fue rica y gratificante a diferencia de los años posteriores al divorcio que, transcurridos 10 meses después de la graduación, habían acordado, pues la bella mujer no parecía poder controlar su ímpetu sexual. De lo cual Greg había sido testigo una noche al llegar a casa y encontrar en la plenitud del goce carnal, a su esposa en los brazos de un desconocido.

Había descuidado su imagen después de eso. La barba le crecía en una fina alfombra de vellos plateados, completamente desordenada. No teñía sus prematuras canas, pues las consideraba símbolo de masculinidad y sabiduría. Tenía uno o dos kilos demás, aunque realmente no se notara mucho, podía sentirlo en lo ajustado de su ropa. Su cuerpo estaba forjado al calor de la batalla, del entrenamiento militar que había recibido durante su adiestramiento. Bellos músculos se marcaban con líneas perfectas en su bíceps. Sus pectorales como dos mosaicos cuadrados, quedaban ocultos tras la tela de sus camisas de oficina, pero en alguna ocasión, la tela se adhería a su piel bronceada dando rienda suelta a la imaginación de alguna que otra chica en Scotland. Estaba orgulloso de su cuerpo fornido y su piel tostada al calor de las horas laborales. Pero sus ropas arrugadas, raídas en algunas de sus costuras, le daban un aspecto desaseado, fachoso y fofo. La separación le había afectado lo suficiente para perder de vista la prioridad de su aspecto físico, dejándose envolver por el ajetreo del trabajo, de manera que no pudiese pensar en nada más. Hasta cierto punto era más cómodo de esa manera. Simplemente el interactuar románticamente con una dama le provocaba apatía, así que las noches en soledad en un bar dejaron de ser frecuentes. Prefiriendo recluirse en la soledad de su habitación a una oscuridad parcial, sin hacer nada más en específico.

De esta manera, la resolución de ambos casos era un triunfo personal. Una victoria contra el mundo que, después de ofrecerle a manos llenas, le arrebataba una porción de su dicha. El universo encontraba de nuevo su balance; ni todo bueno, ni todo malo.

Con la intención de abandonar el papeleo en su oficina para continuarlo al día siguiente, y así poder disfrutar de su momentáneo éxito, entro en su oficina. Pero lo que encontraría allí, sería poco menos que tranquilidad.

Por el contrario, Sherlock era el pequeño revoltoso nacido en una familia opulenta que podía satisfacer cada capricho que un niño de nueve años pudiera desear. La vida era demasiado aburrida. Cada adulto de su casa materna era más aburrido que el anterior. Excepto por su hermano mayor, a quien adoraba con una devoción insana. El pelirrojo era un joven de intelecto superior al suyo, astuto de áspera lengua, sagaz y divertido. Una partida de ajedrez con él podía durar incluso horas. Además improvisaba las canciones piratas más divertidas que hubiera escuchado nunca. Él era el único que podía entender el tedio y la estupidez de las personas a su alrededor. Se había propuesto impresionarle, pues cada alabanza sobre su comportamiento e intelecto proveniente del mayor, significaba una alegría incomparable. Algún día, cuando fuese un hombre, sería como Mycroft. Sería una mente brillante e intrépida de la que su hermano estaría orgulloso.

Y es que Sherlock poseía un intelecto superior que los niños detestaban y que los adultos envidiaban por igual. ¿Pero qué se podía esperar de un niño que todo lo ha tenido a manos llenas? Padre nunca estaba en casa y madre dedicaba todo su tiempo y mimos al pequeño de ensortijados cabellos oscuros y cara angelical que tanto le recordaba a su esposo ausente. Estaba siempre rodeado de nanas que lo sobreprotegían las veinticuatro horas del día. Así era desde que podía recordar.

Sus tutorías habían iniciado a sus tiernos tres años de edad hasta pasados los siete. Tras una infinidad de rabietas hacia su madre para que le permitiera acudir a una escuela, pues hasta entonces los estudios siempre eran en aquella mansión que ya le tenía asqueado, aquella cárcel donde usó su don deductivo sobre las mismas personas hasta el punto del hastío. Mycroft, como siempre, siendo el mejor hermano mayor que pudiera desear, había intercedido por él. De ese modo, pudo integrarse al sistema educativo en sus últimos dos años de primaria a razón de sus capacidades superiores. Concluyo esos grados de estudios con un desempeño académico impecable, descubriéndose como un prodigio a su corta edad. Tal hecho había llamado la atención de varios planteles de estudio e incluso, una universidad de renombre solicitó la presencia de Sherlock para dar un discurso a la nueva generación entrante. Pero esas cosas eran tediosas, cosas aburridas de adultos idiotas. Su madre no lograba convencerlo, pues a pesar de ser un genio, no dejaba de ser un niño con alguno que otro comportamiento digno de una actitud infantil. Aquella podía ser una oportunidad única para asegurar el futuro brillante para el pequeño que en un mañana ocuparía un rango importante, quizá en el Commonwealth. Así que no podía desperdiciarlo. Desesperada por hacer entrar al niño en razón, pues obligarlo le habría valido de nada (Sherlock solía aguantar la respiración hasta desmayarse cuando se le obligaba hacer algo que no deseaba y poco le importaba si era ante la mismísima reina ¡Y dios salvara al apellido Holmes si se le ocurría hacer algo así durante el discurso!.) Madre había acudido a su hijo mayor, por consuelo.

Por eso es que una tarde, mientras el pequeño querubín jugaba en los amplios jardines rodeados de rosales y azucenas, Mycroft decidió intervenir.

— ¡Atrás bellacos! ¡Os haré caminar por la borda! — oscilaba una corta espada de madera contra unos enemigos invisibles mientras el sombrerito caía, demasiado grande para su pequeña cabeza, cubriéndole uno de sus ojos. La mano libre intentaba mantenerlo en su lugar, pero los movimientos gráciles (a razón de sus clases de esgrima) en cada estocada, lo hacían resbalar. El crujir de las pisadas sobre el verde pasto le alerto de un enemigo y sin dudar giro sobre sus talones para amenazar la garganta del intruso. — ¡Quieto allí, marinero! ¡Degollaré el gañote si os movéis!

Mycroft alzo las manos en el acto en señal de rendición. — ¡Parley! — exclamó con fingido temor, a pesar de que su altura era mucho mayor, incluso para alguien de dieciséis años y de que la falsa espada apenas tocaba su pecho.

El pequeño entorno los ojos antes de bajar el arma y enfundarla de nuevo. Si algo tenía Sherlock el pirata, era honor y respeto por el código. — Tienes suerte de que mi vida se rija por el _Charte Partie, _de otro modo estarías muerto. Hable ahora. — Su voz infantil era desproporcionalmente dominante para alguien de apariencia tan dulce.

— Permiso para hablar con mi pequeño hermano y no con el temeroso capitán de este navío, señor —.

— Permiso concedido. — Se retiro el sombrero sacudiendo los rebeldes rizos que conformaban su cabellera. — ¿Qué quieres, My?

— He oído que te rehúsas a dar el discurso

— Has oído bien, rojito

— William...— reprendió el mayor mirándolo con obviedad mientras levantaba una ceja, pues el infante comenzaba a dar saltos juguetones, propinando estocadas al aire en su dirección sin realmente llegar a tocarlo.

— Myyyyyyyyyy...— rezongó sabiendo lo que ese gesto significaba, mientras dejaba caer los brazos como dos piezas de trapo viejo. — No quiero. Es aburrido. Prefiero quedarme aquí y jugar contigo a las deducciones. — Sonrió de oreja a oreja tomándolo de la mano. — Juguemos, anda, Mycroft...

— William... ¿Qué más vamos a deducir ahora? Los has hecho al menos un centenar de veces con todo el personal de casa. Nos sabemos de memoria cada detalle. No hay más que deducir de aquí. — El pequeño arrugo la nariz con desagrado ante la veracidad de sus palabras, inflando las mejillas para componer un tierno puchero. — En cambio, visitar esas instalaciones podría proporcionarte la oportunidad perfecta para poner a prueba tus habilidades de observación. Cientos de desconocidos caminando por allí, confiando en su superioridad universitaria... apuesto que sería un terrible golpe encontrar que un pequeño de apenas nueve años cuenta con mejor calidad de materia gris en una de sus cristalinas y brillantes uñitas, que ellos en todo su cuerpo.— los ojos del pequeño brillaron entusiasmados.— Oh... mi William. Tal vez sea mucho pedir para un pequeño niño como tú. No deberíamos incordiarte con este tipo de tareas tan osadas para tu corta edad...— El pelirrojo hizo ademan de darse la media vuelta para volver a la mansión.

— ¡No! Espera...

— ¿Si, William?

— Lo haré con una condición. — dijo elevando la barbilla con altivez, imitando el gesto preferido de su hermano mayor.

— ¿Si?

— Que tú vayas conmigo

Mycroft sonrió para sus adentros, satisfecho de que su pequeño hermano fuese tan predecible. Al mismo tiempo, sus ojos grises brillaron con ternura. Su pequeño hermano era su vida y el cariño era recíproco. Tal vez el pequeño angelito le quería aun más de lo que el propio Mycroft estaba consciente; le seguía a todos lados, imitaba gran parte de su comportamiento y la mayor parte de las noches, compartían el lecho mientras entonaba una dulce canción hasta que el pequeño príncipe malcriado se abandonaba a los brazos de Morfeo. La vida no podía haber sido más generosa con él. Por mucho que sus padres le menospreciarán, Sherlock era su recompensa, por quien lucharía y vería el resto de su vida. Incluso daba gracias por que el bello querubín recibiera todos los afectos que por ser el primogénito a cargo de casa (sin importar apenas estar en la etapa de la adolescencia) mientras su padre se encontraba ausente, le habían sido negados.

Se dedicaron una última sonrisa cálida antes de volver cada quien a sus actividades; Mycroft daría la buena noticia a madre y Sherlock continuaría en su interminable batalla marítima.


	2. I Found You

**Me disculpo por la demora y agradezco a Lily Black Watson por betearme**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**8 años después.**

Lo que encontró en su oficina fue como revivir una visión del pasado, una memoria perdida, tan casual como perfecta, de las que sólo suceden una vez en la vida. Una figura, de piel pálida como la cera, tan lisa y de brillo sobrenatural, que sus ojos creyeron por un instante, contemplar la silueta de un arcángel reposando plácidamente en su silla de cuero situada detrás del escritorio con las esbeltas piernas descansando sobre la pulida superficie de roble. Sus ropas oscuras hacían juego con los rizos de hebras ligeras que caían coquetamente sobre su frente. Los parpados de largas pestañas estaban bellamente enmarcados con dos finas cejas, su afilada nariz resaltaba la delicadeza de sus angulosas facciones sólo contradictorias por unos apenas, visibles pómulos que en algún futuro serian los de un hombre. Y añadiendo ese toque divino, los gruesos labios de terciopelo rosa ligeramente entre abiertos, dejaban salir lo que seguramente sería un cálido y dulce aliento. La cabeza reclinada sobre el respaldo de la silla, caía descuidadamente a su vez, sobre el hombro. Si la serenidad pudiera representarse con una imagen, la de ese joven habría sido la adecuada. Ni siquiera podía notar el ritmo de su respiración a lo lejos. Su pecho, donde descansaba una bufanda de fina tela verde olivo, se inflama y comprimía imperceptiblemente.

Tan atrapado estuvo en contemplarle que le fue difícil volver a la realidad. Y al hacerlo, moverse de donde estaba resultaba incluso penoso. Interrumpir su descanso habría sido una lástima pero... ¿Cómo demonios había entrado ese chico a su oficina? Lestrade era el único con la llave, además de que ninguno de sus oficiales, de tener una copia, le habría permitido el paso a un chiquillo no mayor de 18 años y mucho menos solo. ¿Qué hacía entonces el muchacho de rostro angelical allí?

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, su visión parecía ser una réplica (aunque ya crecida) de aquel querubín en su primer año de universidad. Descarto enseguida la idea. De tener algún futuro, ese pequeño sería un gran político, tal vez un filosofo o cualquier otra cosa que depara la grandeza y no estaría allí, metido en su oficina.

Inconscientemente cuidó sus pasos, acortando la distancia entre ellos. Verdaderamente parecía no respirar. Por tanto, llevo lentamente uno de sus dígitos a la afilada nariz. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar siquiera a la mitad del camino, una mano fría como hielo, de finos dedos largos adornada con uñas relucientes como el cristal, se enrosco en su muñeca con una fuerza sorprendentemente aplastante para una silueta delicada como la suya. Sus ojos marrones de vetas opalinas, se fijaron en la mano pálida que le sujetaba antes de observar el bello rostro que aún escondía los orbes detrás de los parpados.

— Ah - Ah...— soltó el jovencito reprobatoriamente sujetando aun aquella mano gruesa. — Sin tocar.

La voz del chicuelo era profunda, grave, seductora y antipática. Sus acordes sugerían la típica edad donde la madurez alcanza a llegar en sus cuerdas vocales.

Se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo, por verse tan sorprendido de todo aquello mientras el joven permanecía calmo. Y aunque no había hecho gesto alguno o agregado más, a su alrededor parecía plantarse como dueño del lugar. Esta sensación le hacía sentirse inseguro. De algún modo, menospreciado en su propia oficina. El muchacho pareció comprender a la perfección porque añadió. — Si es así como resguarda la seguridad de su oficina y opera igual en sus casos, no me extraña el hecho de que hasta ahora atrapara a los culpables. Y lo que resulta más patético, es lo orgulloso que está de ello. — Libero la muñeca que hasta entonces mantenía cautiva. Se incorporo en la silla observando como aquel hombre de cabellera gris, proporcionaba consuelo en la zona afectada con su diestra.

Parecía un hombre tan común como cualquier otro que se había topado tras poner un pie en aquella institución, después de conseguir entrar a la facultad de química. Cada hombre fuera de casa, cada miembro de la multitud, era tan simple como el que le precedía; mentes cortas, sin propósito alguno que sobrevivir. Llenando siempre sus mentes de cháchara inútil. Un desperdicio de espacio, de tiempo. Incapaces de ver más allá de su propia nariz. Pocos fueron aquellos que sobresalían de la media, pero nada remarcable. Sin embargo, el estudio en esa institución hacia que todo aquel codeo con lo seres que no le merecían, valiera la pena. Él, con sus grandes capacidades intelectuales, revolucionaria el campo de la ciencia y la criminología. Como parte de su plan para alcanzar su objetivo, decidió abrirse paso teniendo ya la suficiente edad para incorporarse al mundo laboral. En un año mas cumpliría la mayoría de edad y la experiencia en el campo seria como minar pepitas de oro para consolidar su futuro.

El camino fue relativamente fácil. Padre aún no sabía de sus intenciones; entregarse por completo a la criminología y la ciencia, abandonando por completo su destino de servir directamente a la reina como ahora hacia su pomposo hermano mayor. No. Una vida aristócrata, aburrida, trabajando detrás de un escritorio en la seguridad de una oficina no era en absoluto para él. Así que se valió de su falsa pero encantadora personalidad para conseguir el puesto en Scotland como trabajo social. Por ser el más destacado de su generación, las excepciones estaban a la carta y aprovecho cada una de ellas. Lo que no vio venir, es que le asignaran el trabajo en la morgue y, ocasionalmente, en el laboratorio. Realmente era un campo interesante pero no el que había planeado. Por tanto, en su primer día, decidió acudir al responsable de la división. Le fue informado que, en quien recaía la última palabra para cambiarlo de área era en un tal... Grey Lestrade... o algo así.

No le costo ningún trabajo forzar la cerradura para entrar en el lugar y esperarle. El hombre al fin siguió las pistas indicadas y en una o dos horas entraría en la oficina.

Tal cual había predicho, el inspector estaba allí, anonadado por su presencia. Dedicándole una mirada que no había podido determinar, con un brillo extraño, en un gesto incomprensible.

Hombres, mujeres, chicas y chicos le miraban con adoración por apariencia. Pero esos ojos marrones, brillantes como el ámbar congelado, le miraban con un dejo de algo que no pudo identificar. Y esto, por mínimo que fuera para cualquiera, para sí mismo fue algo sumamente interesante. Después de todo, la ciencia a la que dedicaría su vida, se regía por dar valor a lo que otros consideraban "nimiedades".

— ¿Qué quieres? — Golpeó las palabras mirándole ceñudo. No sólo invadía su oficina colándose ilegalmente, sino que también insultaba su desempeño. Debía tratarse de algún tipo de periodista. No tenía la pinta, pero tal vez su apariencia de porte real era para encubrirse.

El chico bufo una risa altanera antes de ponerse en pie, acomodando su exótico abrigo.

— Si se permitiera echar un detenido vistazo para observar atizaría, al quién, el cómo y el por qué he venido hasta aquí.

— Por mucho que te mire, no soy adivino para saber quién demonios eres, como entraste en mi oficina y porque estás aquí. — La actitud prepotente del ángel de marfil lo estaba cansando. Posó las manos dentro de los bolsillos en un intento de encontrar calma pues su temperamento comenzaba a inquietarse. Como representante de la ley, jamás podría golpear a un chicuelo, pero este lo estaba tentando con cada palabra que pronunciaba. — Si eres alguna especie de period...— la risa altanera (aunque bellamente enmarcada) que el chico bufo y la mirada incrédula mientras esas finas cejas se elevaban con ligereza, cortaron el hilo de sus ideas. — ¿De qué te ríes? — preguntó ahora exasperado, conteniendo las imperiosas ganas de sentarlo en su regazo y propinarle una buena tunda.

— Increíble la cantidad de estupideces que pueden expeler entre mayor el rango de jerarquía

Los puños del inspector se tensaron para mantenerlos en su lugar. — ¡Mira, niño! ¡No se a qué clase de periódico pertenezcas! Pero esa no es manera de tratar a tus mayores y mucho menos a….

— No seas estúpido. No existe tal cosa como "la adivinación" y no soy ningún periodista. En realidad, con ojo crítico, estoy capacitado para saber donde ha estado usted y lo que ha hecho además de atrapar a los culpables en horas tardías.

— Oh… ¿En serio?— escupió el inspector perdiendo la paciencia.

— Usted por ejemplo, — comenzó el muchacho, con una voz de quien lo sabe todo, mientras los ojos de hielo rodaron para analizar su figura de piel morena. — Tiene dos... no. Tres años de divorcio. Esta mañana no ha tenido ocasión de alimentarse apropiadamente. Actualmente vive solo, aunque no se contiene de coquetear con la chica del mostrador en esa panadería a la que siempre acude, aunque realmente no le apetezca consumir las rosquillas con glaseado, las cuales, debo agregar, son sus preferidas. Toca... no. Tocaba la guitarra, pero desde que su esposa lo dejo, en sus noches solitarias, interpreta algunas notas sin éxito. Termina por enfurecerse y esconderla en el fondo de su armario donde cree que nadie la encontrara. Y además de está conversación, no hay nada más interesante programado en su aburrida agenda de esta noche que llegar a casa, echarse en el sofá y ver el televisor. Porque su triunfo lo festejarán sus empleados en algún centro de entretenimiento mundano, barato y vulgar al que coloquialmente llaman "Bar" y al que se muestra reacio a continuar visitando con la misma frecuencia que solía hacer en un principio... ¿Debería continuar?

El maxilar inferior cayó unos centímetros dejándolo con una expresión anonadada tan poco frecuente para alguien que recibe información sobre sí mismo de un extraño. Generalmente, al utilizar su habilidad para confrontar a las personas, recibía a cambio hostilidad en cualquiera de las formas imaginables. Sólo debía darle unos segundos para asimilar la información y... si, allí estaba; la ira.

— ¡¿Cómo...?! ¡¿Cuan...?! — tartamudeaba con una mezcla de rabia y asombro. ¡Pero debía tratarse de un truco! ¿Tan lejos habían llegado esos "paparazzi" de la prensa con el acoso? ¿Le habían seguido incluso a su casa? La mayoría de las cosas que el chico mencionó, habrían sido fáciles de indagar. Bastaba con preguntar a quien fuese de su personal para obtener información sobre su divorcio y las salidas al bar. Pero... ¿Cómo demonios sabia lo de su guitarra? Ese era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba. Nadie, además de su ex-esposa, sabia sobre ella y por mucho que fuera una cualquiera, jamás rebelaría algo así a nadie. Por tanto, el chico debía ser un acosador.

La sonrisa de superioridad en el jovenzuelo se ensancho de una manera incluso escalofriante para sus perfectas facciones.

— Como ya he dicho, el poder de una minuciosa observación puede arrojar los datos precisos acerca de una persona. Un ejemplo es el corte que permanece en su mano. Es pequeño, en una dirección ni ascendente ni descendente, esto quiere decir que ha presionado sobre el objeto que le abrió la piel en la yema y no es lo suficientemente delgado para pertenecer al filo de una hoja metálica, no. Ha sido una cuerda suficientemente gruesa para dejar ese surco profundo. Entonces es un instrumento. Las perpetuas protuberancias de piel gruesa en el arco y yemas, indican que utiliza un instrumento que se sostiene con ambas manos, su diestra tiene la herida, por tanto es una guitarra. ¿Pero, cómo un hombre que desarrolla cayos a razón de las arduas horas de práctica, se lastimaría de esa patética forma? Fácil saber, pérdida de costumbre. Ha olvidado cerciorarse de las condiciones del instrumento antes de tocar, sus manos temblaron en el momento en que deslizo la vitela en las cuerdas, permitiendo que estas se partieran en dos a razón de su mal estado. Curioso ese detalle ¿no? ¿Por qué temblarían sus manos al tocar? Usted es un hombre sano. Se despierta cada mañana cuando aún está oscuro y se ejercita. Así que por enfermedad, lo dudo mucho. Entonces podría deberse a una alteración en sus nervios. Quizá el recuerdo generalmente ligado a una ruptura amorosa. La silueta de la sortija que hasta hace dos años portaba, dejo una clara marca en su dedo anular; Divorcio...

— ¡Alto! ¡Suficiente! — Lo corto de tajo. — ¡Tú... pequeño... Bastardo! ¡Fuera de mi oficina! ¡Ahora!

— No

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Y llamare a tus padres!

— No me moveré de aquí. Sólo he probado mi punto. Exijo ser escuchado.

— Ya te escuche suficiente. ¡Fuera! — Extendió una mano imperativa en dirección a la salida, pero el chico no se movió. Su actitud decidida y esos ojos que brillaban como dos gemas ancestrales, revivieron en su memoria aquellos grandes ojos infantiles que escrutaban a la multitud en el jardín del campus. La misma sensación de estar frente un alma vetusta en conocimiento y experiencias le invadió el cuerpo. Esos zafiros calaban en lo mas recóndito de su ser, desnudando el alma. Como si ningún secreto pasara desapercibido.

Inhalo un poco de aire para recobrar la paciencia. La mano en su frente limpió la transpiración que ya perlaba el nacimiento de sus cabellos de plata.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Soy estudiante en la facultad de Cambridge y gracias a mi excelencia académica tengo permitido tomar prácticas en esta institución

— Oh... Si... Ya recuerdo. ¿Entonces, tú eres el niño prodigio de Cambridge? — Preguntó recobrando la calma. Ciertamente la demostración de sus tácticas fue irritante, pero debía admitir la brillantez de cada hecho descrito con exactitud. No estaba seguro si realmente debido a su afamada superioridad intelectual, podría saber todas esas cosas. Saber todo aquello con una mirada sonaba irreal. Y ahora que el chico lo mencionaba recordaba que los superiores le notificaron de este acontecimiento; un chico prodigio de 17 años de edad (que ya comenzaba a cursar la universidad), como excepción única en la historia de Scotland Yard, efectuaría sus prácticas allí. Ciertamente no era como lo había imaginado. Esperaba que el chico fuese un enclenque con la apariencia de un ratón de biblioteca, rondando por todos lados, ansioso por conocer a todo y todos, quizá un niño mimado e inocente que no tenía idea de en qué se estaba metiendo. Durante su vida de estudiante había encontrado muchos de la misma especie. Cuando fue convocado a la oficina del superintendente, (además de estar sorprendido) no se molesto en revisar el expediente. A fin de cuentas, si los superiores aprobaron la decisión, su opinión ya no valía de nada. Además, aunque en su misma división, el chico trabajaría en un área distinta. Quizá se encontraran alguna vez en la morgue o el laboratorio. Raramente se veía obligado a ir ahí. Por tanto, ese asunto no era de su interés. Sin embargo, estaba al tanto de todo. — Se me informo que tenías un permiso extraoficial para colaborar con nosotros en el laboratorio y la morgue

— Sí. Y es eso precisamente lo que vengo a discutir. Si bien mi amor por la ciencia y experimentar con el cuerpo humano (con la supervisión debida) — agrego aunque esto no era del todo cierto. — No es lo que pretendo. Lo que yo ambiciono es revolucionar el campo de la criminalística por medio de la ciencia de la observación y deducción. Estar en un laboratorio no me proporcionara lo que necesito para lograr mi cometido. Además desaprovecho la más prodigiosa de mis capacidades

El inspector arqueo las cejas mientras su lengua jugaba con la pared interna de una mejilla.

— ¿Y qué pretende el genio?

— Incorporarme al área de criminología que casualmente está a su cargo. — respondió ignorando el tono sarcástico del último adjetivo. Estaba más que acostumbrado a oír esa clase de apodos y otros por mucho, ofensivos.

Lestrade abrió ligeramente la boca, elevando la barbilla sin retirar la vista un momento del hermoso chico. Sus cejas se elevaron aún más, casi rozando el nacimiento de sus cabellos grisáceos. Los brazos se cruzaron con suficiencia en su pecho. Aunque el niño hablaba en tono que demandaba, no pudo evitar reír internamente ante la idea de que el pequeño gigante ahora pedía permiso a su madre para salir a jugar.

— Vienes a mi oficina, no sólo sin ser invitado, sino que también entras por la fuerza, me insultas y ahora esperas que conceda tus caprichos. No sé que educación hayas recibido en casa, pero definitivamente no voy a concederte nada

_"¡Oh, dios!"_ ¡El gesto que componía!

Su nariz se arrugo con ternura mientras sus carnosos labios se separaban en la más adorable manifestación de un berrinche que había visto jamás. — No te he insultado. Te he descrito. ¡Y por favor! Forzar el cerrojo ha sido tan sencillo que sólo faltaría colgar un letrero en el cristal que rece: "Adelante, pase usted" — con las manos hizo una floritura ridícula de colgar un letrero en el aire.

— No estás ganando puntos, Chico. Por el contrario, de buena gana te echaría sobre mi regazo para darte unas buenas nalgadas. — Su voz salió, aunque tranquila, con un dejo de autoridad.

_"¡¿Pero qué...?!" _pensaron al unísono.

Sus rostros se colorearon ligeramente en el silencio incómodo que precedió a estas últimas palabras. Apartaron la mirada el uno del otro utilizando como pretexto cualquier objeto a su alcance. Nada se dijo en durante un corto lapso de tiempo. El chico, después de unos segundos, parecía indiferente, en lo absoluto afectado. Incluso comenzó a dudar si lo habría imaginado. Sin embargo, sus propias mejillas seguían escociendo un tanto.  
— No voy a cambiarte. —Dijo al fin. — Si tu campus ha decidido que esa es tu área, allí deberías quedarte o pedirles el cambio tú mismo

— No lo harán. Aunque el próximo año cumpliré la mayoría de edad, aún sigo siendo un menor. Tengo que aplicar lo que sé en el área correcta. Usted podría beneficiarse de ello. El caso que le tomo meses resolver, yo bien podría haberlo resuelto en cuestión de días

— Lo siento, hijo. No puedo cambiarte, no es mi división

— ¡Usted es el Detective inspector, Santo cielo! ¡Puede cambiarme si así lo desea y mi rector no tendrá protesta alguna!

El hombre de piel morena se acerco tranquilamente para posar las manos en los afilados hombros, pensando que, por muy inteligente que demostraba ser este pequeño, no había manera de que ambos casos los resolviera en cuestión de días. Cuando, contando con todo Scotland Yard movilizado bajo su mando, no habían podido resolverlo sino hasta meses después. Simplemente hablaba demasiado.

Con suavidad lo giro en dirección opuesta para rodear el escritorio, llenado sus pulmones con la fragancia que despedía. El viril, dulce y juvenil aroma que manaba de los rizos era embriagador. Su corazón latió acelerado, como no lo había hecho en años, sorprendiéndose de lo que ese simple tacto le ocasionó. Su pecho se tenso de una manera inesperada. Bien reconocía la vieja necesidad carnal cuando esta tocaba sus puertas. Haciendo acopio de toda la tranquilidad que pudo reunir, guío al chico a la salida. — Pero da la casualidad, de que no me viene en gana. — replico tranquilamente a pesar de que la rabia consigo mismo hervía en sus entrañas. "¡Yo soy el mayor! ¡Vamos! ¡Es un... un mocoso!" Sólo unos momentos de contacto con ese ángel que detrás de esa dentadura perfecta escondía una lengua de serpiente, y podía bien revivir los momentos más bochornosos de su adolescencia. Si era completamente honesto, jamás, ni en su pubertad, le había sucedido algo así. Tan solo su tierno aroma virginal e inocente, bastó para encender un fuego perverso. _"¡Qué demonios!"_

Fue un alivio corroborar que el practicante no cayó en la cuenta de aquel "incidente" y en cambio, le dedicaba la más fúrica de las miradas. Si se detenía a ver, realmente no había gesto alguno en sus angulosas facciones. Su rostro permaneció como el de una estatua de mármol, inexpresivo en su totalidad. Pero algo en el modo en que sus orbes de hielo celestes refulgieron, le indico que aquella era una mirada de reproche e incluso amenaza de alguna represalia por venir. La piel de la nuca se erizó, en señal de peligro inminente. Pero le sostuvo la mirada. Contadas eran las ocasiones en que el inspector se sentía intimidado y no por sentirse así implicaba echarse atrás. No. Su naturaleza guerrera y testaruda le hicieron dar pelea en esa batalla silenciosa; por mucho que lo taladrara con aquellos zafiros de longevidad etérea para hacerle sentir tan expuesto como lo hacía, no se retiraría sin antes pelear terreno.

La cándida sonrisa que curvo los labios del jovenzuelo, sin embargo, lo saco de la jugada para mandarle al mismo cielo donde parecía que las puertas se abrían para él. ¡Pero qué gesto tan hermoso! _"Espera, espera, espera…" _¿Por qué sonreía ahora? Apenas lo conocía, pero algo le decía que esa sonrisa no podía deparar nada bueno. Además de no entrar en el contexto de la hostilidad que hasta ahora demostraba.

— Pase buena noche, Inspector Lestrade

El tono solemne con que pronuncio aquellas palabras hizo que su espina dorsal sufriera un escalofrío tal, que su espalda entera se estremeció. El chico giro sobre sus talones para alejarse a zancadas resueltas, con el abrigo ondeando al compás de su andar.

— ¡Hey! — Le llamo el inspector a su espalda. — ¿C-?

— El nombre es Sherlock Holmes.— respondió sin darle tiempo para terminar de formular la pregunta. Su largo brazo protegido por el costoso lino se elevo para elaborar un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia. Sus finos y reluciente zapatos italianos resonaron contra el mosaico del suelo para alcanzar las puertas de cristal y salir del edificio con un porte tal, que el inspector olvido por unos instantes que se trataba de un adolescente y no de un hombre.


End file.
